


My Brother's Boyfriend

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been dating in secret and though Gabriel encourages Sam to tell Dean about their relationship, Sam is worried about how Dean will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I meant to publish this last week but classes started yesterday, so I spent the week packing and traveling (and then unpacking), so I never found the time to.

Sam collapsed backwards on the bed, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his forehead. “That was – that was great,” he panted, reaching a hand across the bed to grab that of his boyfriend.

“I’m amazing; I know,” Gabriel joked, grinning impishly at Sam.

Sam laughed and squeezed his hand. “I guess that’s true,” he conceded.

“You know it is,” Gabriel declared, rolling over onto his stomach and laying his arm over Sam’s chest.

Sam pressed a kiss into Gabriel’s messy hair and sighed, relaxing into his pillow and closing his eyes. “Do you have to leave tonight?” he asked after a minute, running his fingers lightly up and down Gabriel’s arm.

“Well…” Gabriel started. “There’s always something to take care of. But I can put it off ‘til later. You know I’d rather be with you anyway.”

Sam didn’t open his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, I know.” He was silent for another few minutes. “We should get cleaned up,” he said finally, sitting up slowly and swinging his feet off of the bed.

“No need, Sammy-baby, I’ve got that covered.” With a wave of Gabriel’s hand they were clean and sitting on a bed with new, crisp sheets. There was no evidence that activity of any kind had occurred on the bed recently and Sam laughed.

“I’ve still gotta get ready for bed, silly,” he said, standing and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers and his pajamas. Gabriel looked at him pitifully. “I’ll be right back,” Sam said, shaking his head in amusement as he headed to the bathroom down the hall.

When he got back, Gabriel was already buried in the covers, only his head visible. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Sam said, amused, as he pulled back the covers on his side and slipped in next to his boyfriend.

“That’s why you love me,” Gabriel said, leaning onto his elbows and watching Sam get comfortable.

“Yeah, it is,” Sam said, leaning forward for a quick kiss before turning out the light and closing his eyes. “Night, Gabe,” he mumbled through a yawn.

“Night, Sam,” Gabriel responded softly. “Get some sleep; I’ll still be here in the morning.”

He gently stroked Sam’s hair and it wasn’t long before Sam drifted off, his lips turned up slightly in a peaceful smile.

\---

Gabriel kept his word, and when Sam woke up the next morning, his boyfriend was there, running his fingers lightly through Sam’s hair again. “Morning, Samsquatch,” he said cheerfully, grasping Sam’s head in his hands and placing an affectionate kiss on his lips.

“Five more minutes,” Sam groaned, covering his face with his arm. Gabriel laughed and pulled the covers completely off of him. “Hey, no…” Sam whined, reaching blindly for the absent sheet and blanket. “I’m cold,” he complained.

Gabriel responded by climbing on top of Sam, splayed out across his chest. “That better?” he teased.

“No,” Sam said, finally opening his eyes and rolling them over so that he was on top of Gabriel, who grunted.

“You’re kinda squishing me, Sammoose,” he grumbled, gesturing with his free hand.

“Too bad,” Sam said, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck. “You started it.”

Gabriel poked his boyfriend in the side, but it had no effect. “Can’t breathe,” he said.

“You’re an angel; you don’t need to breathe,” Sam pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Gabriel conceded, and Sam could feel his shrug.

“Do I have to get up?” Sam asked, lifting his head to look into Gabriel’s eyes as he changed the subject. “I just wanna stay here all day.”

“Go ahead,” Gabriel said. “But don’t come crying to me when Dean comes to look for you and finds me here. Or, you know, you could just _tell_ him. I assure you, he’ll take it better if he finds out from you rather than me.”

Sam let out a long groan. “I know, I just don’t want him to freak out.”

“What’s the matter?” Gabriel argued. “He has an angel boyfriend, you have an angel boyfriend. He can’t complain without being a hypocrite.”

“Well first of all,” Sam said, “Cas isn’t an angel anymore, and second of all, you’re not just any angel. You and Dean have… history. I mean, you’ve killed him more than a hundred times. You’re not exactly his favorite.”

“Yeah, fine,” Gabriel said. “But Sam, you can’t hide forever. You have to tell him at some point.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, burrowing back into Gabriel’s neck. “I will soon.”

\---

The moment came sooner than Sam expected. He was sitting alone in the bunker's library the next afternoon trying to do research when Gabriel popped in, intent on distracting Sam.

“Gabe, I’m trying to work,” Sam said, biting back a smile as his boyfriend ran his fingers through his hair, something the angel loved to do.

“You’re choosing work over me?” Gabriel asked, now nibbling at the shell of Sam’s ear. Sam shook his head away, but he felt his resolve waning. “C’mon…” Gabriel coaxed, running his hands firmly down Sam’s chest. “A little library make-out session never hurt anyone.” All of a sudden his mouth found Sam’s neck, tongue licking a feather-light stripe up the side followed by a hot, open-mouthed kiss, eliciting a stuttered moan from the other man. “You know you want to…” Gabriel added seductively.

“All right, fine,” Sam said with a sigh, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle he wasn’t sure he wanted to win anyway. No sooner had he finished his sentence than he had an eager archangel in his lap kissing him passionately. “Geez, excited much?” Sam mumbled, though he wasn’t exactly complaining as he pulled Gabriel’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, earning him an enthusiastic moan from the angel.

“Mm, always for you,” Gabriel replied, running his tongue over Sam’s lower lip and into his mouth, where it tangled with Sam’s. As the kiss deepened, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, pulling him close to his chest and running his hands down the smaller man’s back before gripping his ass, lifting the angel off his lap slightly. Gabriel moaned again at that, and rolled his hips forward, grinding against Sam shamelessly. His lips eventually left Sam’s to work their way down his neck, eventually sucking and biting at a spot right above his collarbone.

Sam shivered under Gabriel’s touch. “Gabe,” he managed after a moment. “They’ll see.”

Gabriel harrumphed but pulled Sam’s shirt down to find a spot farther down that would be less visible. “Better?” he mumbled, and Sam hummed an affirmative reply.

Gabriel’s hands got to work unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, but he’d only gotten to the third button when they were interrupted by a loud “What the–?” coming from the doorway.

In a flash, Gabriel was off Sam’s lap and standing beside him, but their heavy breathing and disheveled states made it painfully clear what they’d been doing.

“Uh, hey, Dean. Cas,” Sam greeted the intruders, hoping he wasn’t blushing as much as it felt like he was as he scrubbed a hand awkwardly over his face.

Dean’s mouth was hanging open in shock and confusion, and he didn’t seem to be able to say anything, so Castiel stepped in. “Hello, Sam. Hello, Gabriel. We were just, ah, just leaving.” He grabbed Dean’s arm to swivel him around and walk back out of the room, but Dean brushed him off and walked closer.

Dean pursed his lips like he was trying to wrap his head around the situation. “So wait, you and… uh… I mean, you two–” He gestured aimlessly with his hand then finally shook his head. “Y’know Sammy, this isn’t what I had in mind when I said you should get laid. I mean, an archangel? _This_ archangel?”

“You’re dating a former angel,” Sam said, determined to remain calm. “And would you prefer someone like Raphael? Or how about Michael?”

“God no,” Dean said, grimacing. “But, dude, _Gabriel_? I mean, he and I have a history–”

Sam cut him off. “But I’m the one dating him, not you.”

“I know, Sammy, I just–” He broke off, seemingly at a loss for words. Sam was grateful that at least Gabriel was keeping his mouth shut for once. The last thing he needed was for the angel to say or do something to make Dean mad and prove his point.

Dean finally spoke again. “I just… need time to wrap my head around this,” he said, escaping the room.

Castiel must have seen the apprehension in Sam’s eyes, because he said, “Don’t worry; he’ll come around,” before exiting the room as well, probably to find and (hopefully) reassure Dean.

When it was just them again, Sam and Gabriel looked at each other. “That… could have gone a lot worse,” Gabriel said with a shrug, giving Sam a smile and walking over to rub his shoulders.

“I guess,” Sam said, looking into Gabriel’s eyes for reassurance. “I mean… he didn’t say he disapproved exactly and he didn’t kick you out, so that’s a good thing.”

“One thing at a time,” Gabriel said, giving Sam a tender kiss. “Hey,” he mentioned a minute later. “You wanna finish what we started earlier?” The old familiar twinkle was back in his eye and Sam chuckled.

“Definitely,” he murmured, pulling the angel close again. “But how about we take it to the bedroom this time?”

“Good idea,” Gabriel mumbled, and a second later they were rolling around on Sam’s bed.

\---

Dean was subdued at dinner that night and Sam wasn’t sure what to say, so the meal mainly consisted of Castiel rambling on about a documentary about lions he’d recently watched on Netflix. Sam could tell that Dean’s mind was mostly elsewhere, but it didn’t stop him from subconsciously watching Castiel or smiling in amusement over his boyfriend’s excitement.

Finally, they finished eating and Castiel pulled out the pecan pie that Sam had run out and bought earlier, hoping to put Dean in a good mood.

“Thanks,” Dean said when Castiel put a slice in front of him, but before he took a bite, he looked up at Sam. “What, you tryin’ to bribe me?” he asked, only partially teasing, and Sam hoped he didn’t look too embarrassed.

“No, I just–”

“Save it, Sammy,” Dean interrupted. Sam internally groaned. Dean didn’t look happy and Sam was starting to feel very apprehensive.

“Now Sam,” Dean started, and Sam braced himself for the worst. “You really…?” He stopped, seemingly gathering his thoughts. “All right, Sammy, I admit – I was kinda shocked earlier, and I would have been even if it weren’t Gabriel you were making out with. And I do have a… _messy_ history with him, but… you’re right,” he admitted. He took a deep breath while Sam waited for him to continue. “You’re dating him, not me, so I guess if he’s willing, we can put aside our differences for you.” He stared at Sam for a moment before continuing. “If you really love Gabriel and want this, I don’t mind you dating him or him staying here – as long as he keeps the pranks to a minimum,” he amended his statement.

“Nor do I,” Castiel mentioned, the hint of a smile on his face.

Sam broke into a smile as he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank you,” he said. “And I do love him, very much,” he added, feeling a faint blush heat his cheeks.

Suddenly, an angel appeared on his lap. “I heard my name,” he said, whiskey-colored eyes twinkling mischievously.

“I’m sure you heard more than that,” Dean replied, rolling his own eyes and returning his focus to the slice of pie in front of him.

“That I did, Dean-o. Enough to know I can pop in whenever I want instead of having to sneak in to see Samsquatch here.” He dropped a quick kiss to Sam’s lips.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Dean warned, but Sam could see that his warning was just an attempt to mask his happiness for Sam.

“No promises,” Gabriel replied, but his grin was warm-hearted. Sam sighed, wondering how long it would be before Dean was threatening to kick Gabriel out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
